James, Albus and The Return Of the Dark Lord
by lukhvirK
Summary: The Story Of James And Albus Potter's Adventures in their time in Hogwarts Starting with the Return of The Dark Lord!
1. The Unexpected Visit

It was a dark, cold night and in the Hogwarts Castle the only noise was the weeps of Moaning Myrtle in the Girls Bathroom. Then all of a sudden there were footsteps, heavy yet not heard by anyone. The Mysterious Man walked into the courtyard and walked on until he found himself at the bottom of the Stairs. He made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room, The Fat Lady blocked the way.

"Where do you think you are going!" The Fat Lady questioned.

"I am here because Professor McGonnagal sent me I am here to get the Potter boys there father wants them." The Man answered losing his patience. The Fat Lady had a feeling she would have to let him in so she opened the door and he went in. He ran up to the boys dormitory, first to Albus and woke him. Albus was reluctant to wake up but finally did and left with The Man. Next he went to James and again he was reluctant to get up but eventually did.

They ran down the 7 Flights of stairs and exited the castle. Then they ran to Hagrid's rebuilt Hut where their parents and Professor McGonnagal. "Thank you, Bottus." Professor McGonnagal said to The Man. He nodded and left the Hut.

"Now boys you are probably wondering why we have called you here well there have been 'sightings' of Death Eaters gathering in the Forbidden Forest." Albus made a confused face when Professor McGonnagal said 'Death Eaters'. Yet She continued "You two being your Father's son we know you will go towards the trouble so we want to tell you not to go to the Forbidden Forest. Boys do you promise to not go to the Forbidden Forest?"

Harry began to talk then, "Boys in my Years in Hogwarts there have been many, many, Many mishaps because I didn't follow the rules. So boys will you please, please promise me you won't go on wild Nargle chases?"

The boys nodded, little did Harry know they had there fingers crossed...


	2. The 'Sighting'

It had been a week since Albus and James had been visited by their parents it had been a pretty normal week except the fact that Professors would constantly ask the two if they had been going anywhere they shouldn't have been going to. James and Albus sat in the Gryffindor Common Room look out at the Hogwarts grounds they could see everything from the window which was one of the advantages of being on the 7th floor.

"James!" Shouted Laura Cormicle, a tall black haired girl from across the room, she sat at the table and was reading the daily prophet. James walked over and asked, "What is it Laura?"

"Well here in the daily prophet there is an article about a Centaur who supposedly saw Death Eaters gathered in the Forbidden Forest, He said 'I was just doing my usual check for any signs of danger to report to Professor McGonnagal when I saw these masked hooded figures gathered around smoke. I did not approach them as I was outnumbered.'" She answered, showing the picture of the Centaur. James read the article several times thinking that maybe some extra piece of information would magically appear. But it didn't, James and Albus sat and discussed what they had read and wondered if any bit of it was true.


	3. Centaur Chaos

The following day at breakfast James and Albus received packages from their Uncle Ron. They received oddly shaped shells which would sound alarms when either were in danger attached to James' was a note saying:

Dear James and Albus,

I heard about the sightings of the Death Eaters in the Forbidden Forest and have sent you George's new invention. He hasn't got a name for it yet. See you boys at Christmas. But for now goodbye.

From Uncle Ron.

Albus and James read it then looked at there packages. They had to think of a way to get rid of them but right now they had to get to class. James sat in class wondering if anything to do with the group of Death Eaters had come up in the Daily Prophet. He and Laura had argued about which one of them could buy the last Chocolate Frog while at Hogsmeade and had not been talking since. James and Albus had wrote a letter to their Mother about getting a subscription to The Daily Prophet but Ginny had refused as The Daily Prophet had been spreading rumours of Harry trying to assassinate the Prime Minister so Arthur, their Grandfather, could be Prime Minister. Albus had tried several times since the argument to get James to apologise to Laura but he just wouldn't. The next few weeks past very slowly especially for James who still hadn't apologised to Laura. And Christmas holidays were only a few days away, the halls and the Great Hall were decorated with trees, mistletoe, wreaths, and snow. Albus said he saw some seventh years kissing under the mistletoe but it didn't last long as Professor Longbottom had caught them. James was usually very happy during Christmas time but this year he seemed very glum. He was offered a cupcake with a tree made of icing on top but he turned it down. Though anything the Grintson twins offered was almost always a prank.

In the last week of school everything changed, unexpectedly, Laura apologised to James and they began immediately talking about another reported sighting of Death Eaters by the exact same Centaur. The Ministry of Magic has said he is mentally ill and have decided to...put him down for death. James and Albus knew that he wasn't mental but what could they do, they were just children. The boys wrote yet another letter to their parents telling them of the Centaur and what the Ministry were going to do to him.

On the last day of school before the Christmas Holidays arrived a letter from their parents. Their mother had wrote:

Dear Boys,

Your father and I read your last letter and your father went to The Ministry to ask if it were true. No-one would give him an answer so he went to your grandfather and asked he said they were killing him but first they were going to torture him. Your Father and Grandfather forbid me from telling you but I thought you boys and Laura needed to know.

From your Mother.


	4. The Amazing Escape

On the train ride to 9 and 3/4, James and Albus kept thinking about what might be happening to the Centaur, they had very disturbing images in there heads and didn't want to think about it so they started to discuss what they would do when they got to the burrow maybe play Quiditch or... They couldn't think of anything else. The rest of the train ride there was an eerie silence not just in their cabin through the whole train.

They reached Kings Cross around 2 hours after they had left Hogsmeade Station and it was lunchtime. So as soon as they found their Mum, Dad and Lily they made their way to the closest cafe. They started to talk about what had happened in their year so far, they tried to avoid the subject of the Centaur.

They reached The Burrow before dinner, luckily. After dinner Harry and Ron went to the shed to discuss something and left the boys and their mother with their aunty and cousins. The boys asked Hugo and Rose if they wanted a game of Table Quidditch, invented by George. Rose turned down the offer and said she had homework, but no teachers ever gave homework during holidays she was probably going to write a letter to Marcus. They were inseparable during school time and now they had to be apart for a few weeks.

James, Albus and Hugo played a tournament of table Quiditch, Hugo won the tournament when James and Albus quit because they swore he had told Hermione to cast a hex so there goal keeper would miss. Harry and Ron entered the room and asked the boys to go to bed.

The next day was Christmas Morning and the children woke up bright and early. They sat in front of the Tree and couldn't open anything as the rules where that they could not open anything before they had eaten. Ron was the first of the adults to wake up and began to cook some bacon and sausages. Then Arthur and Molly Weasley who had gone to sleep pretty early the night before.

One by one the rest of the adults woke up. George arrived just as the children began opening their presents and he brought a load of presents as well. They each received one of each of Molly's sweaters and a scarves. After they opened the presents they sat and ate lunch. After lunch Harry, James, Albus and Ron went out to play a game of Quiditch. The game lasted a few hours because the Snitch decided to run away to the lake around 2 miles from where they were actually playing.

That night after dinner George took James and Albus away from the living room and told them about what had happened at the Ministry a few days back. The Centaur they had kept captive and were torturing was saved by a man called Bottus, the same man Professor McGonnagal sent to get them all those weeks ago. He was now on the run from the Ministry. Some of the Ministry workers thought that he hadn't committed a crime and that what he did was a good deed.

A few days later James and Albus returned to school..Paste your document here...


	5. The Pensieve

The first thing James and Albus did when they got back to school was tell Laura about what George had told them. She gave them her copy of the mornings Daily Prophet and it stated that a young man, unnamed, was saying that if the Ministry don't start believing the Centaurs they're going to have an uprising on their hands. That was exactly what the trio had said before the holidays.

"James during the time we weren't talking I went to the library and read a book on Magical Beast Uprisings and I found a bit on Centaurs and they are supposedly very dangerous and in 1932 there was an up rising and they almost killed all of the Wizarding Community luckily the same centaur that has sighted the Death Eaters was there to tell the leader that the more he hurt the wizards the more they put them in danger so they stopped." She said so fast that Albus made her repeat it slowly. "Don't ask why they started the uprising it said that it was an unknown reason but I think the Ministry won't let anyone know about it."

There was silence then a boy named Joseph ran up to James and told him that Professor McGonnagal wanted him in her office. He left the Common Room half running even though he would only have to go to the 5th floor which would take a few minutes. As soon as he reached her office he did not know if he should knock or walk in and decided knocking was the best thing to do. He knocked twice and Professor McGonnagal opened the door.

"Ah, Potter, come in, you are probably wondering why I asked you to come here at this time and I am very sorry if you do lose time to study but I had to show you something in the Pensieve." James didn't know what a Pensieve was but nodded and Professor McGonnagal proceeded. She pulled out a small bottle and poured a strange liquid into the Pensieve. She told James to put his head in and he did as he was told...


	6. 1932

One minute he was in Professor McGonnagal's office next he was in woods there were loud shouts coming from up ahead. He looked to his right and saw Professor McGonnagal.

"James we are in the year 1932 the year of the Centaur rising this is before the rising this is the day it actually began. James, we are in the memory of The Centaur who stopped it. We are going to see why it started." She said with an excited tone, James waited for her to tell him what to do. Then suddenly a rush of Centaurs came at them James jumped out of the way but Professor McGonnagal stood there and the Centaurs ran straight through her. James rejoined her and she explained how they were in the memory like ghosts they were mostly unseen. She then began to walk towards where the Centaurs were.

James followed her and to an odd oval shaped area surrounded by trees. There were Centaurs asleep on the ground with Bow and arrows next to them. James forgot they wouldn't notice him and tried to step over the Centaurs he only remembered when he stepped on one and his foot fell through it. Professor McGonnagal had not explained where they were going. But they reached four Centaurs who were talking. Then suddenly the Centaur whose memory they were in ran through them and told them something about a Ministry worker who had come here to talk to Timothy, a teacher at the school, had supposedly been attacked by a Centaur.

One of the Centaurs shouted, "Have they taken him to there Ministry! Caratius!" James assumed that the Centaur he was talking to was called Caratius. Caratius replied, "Yes. This is outrageous! We must tell Newton about this!" The other four Centaurs nodded and ran off towards the castle. Then suddenly James was back in Professor McGonnagal's office. "So the reason to the uprising was the Ministry lying?" Enquired James, he looked at Professor McGonnagal she was in shock from what she had just heard. James got her a glass of water and sat her down on the sofa. Then said, "We don't yet know who was lying. Now its getting late you better get back to your dormitory." James walked back to his dormitory and as he lay down his head swam with thoughts like he was a tank and his thoughts were fish, fish that would never jump up out of the tank...


	7. Mind Tricks

James, Albus and The Return Of The Dark Lord Chapter 7

Over the coarse of the next few days he kept thinking about what he had heard and what Professor McGonnagal meant by, 'We don't yet know who lied'. Did that mean the Ministry were the ones telling the truth. Or were the Centaurs telling the truth and Bottus knew this and saved them?

All these questions where in his mind and now he didn't know if he should believe the Ministry or the Centaurs. He told Laura and Albus they had no idea of what they should do...then it hit James they needed to go talk to one of the Centaurs. Laura told James it was a bad idea and the strange alarm things he and Albus had received would go off. But they had the spell whizz Lara make the contraption change owner so whenever she was in danger they would go off.

James, Albus and Laura, who didn't want them to go without her, set off towards the Forbidden Forest. The walk to the oval area in the middle of the Forbidden Forest took half an hour but it might have taken a shorter time if Albus hadn't got scared when he felt 'something' brush past his leg. In the oval area James saw Centaurs sleeping on the ground, he led the two to the place where he had seen the Centaurs talking.

There was no-one there. Then as if by magic Centaurs appeared from the trees and quite aggressively asked, "Who are you and why are you here?" Albus and Laura moved behind James and James answered, "I am James Potter this is my brother and my friend Laura. We are here to ask you a question which no wizard will or can answer." The Centaur watched him surprised at what he had heard literally seconds ago. He then replied in a less aggressive voice, "What is that question Mr Potter."

"Did that Centaur in 1932 actually attack that Ministry worker?" James answered, The Centaur looked at him outraged, he could not believe that thhis wizard would trespass into Centaur territory and then ask if they had attacked a man in 1932 implying that he thought they lied.

"Get out of here now...NOW! And never return!" He bawled at the top of his voice, awakening several of the sleeping Centaurs. Albus and Laura began to run but James stood in front of the Centaur showing no fear. The Centaur began to lose his patience, still James stood there waiting for an answer. James then spoke up, "I will not leave not until I get an answer we need to know we don't know who we should trust Centaurs or the Ministry. You could put this right you could stop another uprising you just have to answer this question." The Centaur stood staring into James eyes peering into his thoughts and saw everything that James had saw in the memory but he saw it in seconds. James just looked back and waited then the Centaur spoke, "I do not know who spoke the truth only one person knows but he cannot be seen he is to weak. Come back on Friday evening just you Mr Potter, just you."


	8. The Meeting

Friday finally came James thought he wanted this to hurry up and go as he was so scared. Albus and Laura had offered to go with him but the Centaur had told him not to bring them. He waited for everyone to go to their dorms, then Albus and Laura wished him luck and he left. He walked like a zombie dragging his feet, he didn't know what to expect would Bottus be there. Did Professor McGonnagal already know the answer to her own question.

He wasn't paying attention to the rest of the world and he bumped into Professor Longbottom. "James watch where you are going. Wait, where are you going at this time of night. You better have a good excuse?" Neville questioned, James had no answer he didn't know if he should come clean about everything but then he smiled and said "I know why you're here James you're going to see Caratius. I'm going too. We'll both go come on."

They walked for what felt like an hour Neville told James about everything that he and James' father had done while at school. Eventually they made it to the Oval and the Centaur that James had talked to early that week. "Mr Potter, Professor Longbottom. Come this way." He greeted them. They followed him towards a hut as big as the Gryffindor Boys Dormitory. They entered the hut but the Centaur stayed behind. Caratius lay there on the ground with blood all over him and a scar on his face.

"Caratius, how are you?" Neville asked, James just stood still and uncomfortable. "I've never felt so bloody good!" Caratius replied he grinned at his joke, then looked at James, "And I guess your are James the son of Harry Potter." James just nodded, Caratius turned back to Neville. "Neville what is it you came here for?"

"Well, sir, I was wondering if you could tell me about what the Death Eaters masks looked like?" Neville replied, Caratius thought and then said,"I remember a sort of silver mask with a face with a straight mouth and no expression, sort of like James here, hehe. And there was one that was exactly the same except it was black and that is all I can tell you."

Neville new who the pair he had just described as they were the ones who had given him a scar on his leg with a sharp knife. His mouth dropped from his usual cheeriness. Caratius then asked James why he had came. James answered, " I wanted to ask you if that Centaur had really attacked that Ministry worker in 1932?"

The Centaur didn't even have to think he just said,"He did not the Ministry worker who had said it actually didn't like any Magical Beasts so he would go to places where Magical Beasts would be found and claimed they attacked him so that the Ministry would wipe out that species." James was surprised by the answer. Then he asked,

"Then why did the uprisings start?"

"Well we Centaurs didn't like that the fact that Our species would be wiped out so we fought for ourselves." James took this as the final answer and thanked him for his time and he and Neville left...


	9. The Prophet

James, Albus and The Return Of The Dark Lord Chapter 9

James and Neville walked towards the castle, Neville was silent. James wanted to tell Neville about how he knew about the attack and everything but Neville looked as if he had something else on his mind.

The trip back to the castle took longer than it did to get to the Oval in The Forbidden Forest. Once James got to the Dormitory he wanted nothing else but to go to sleep but he kept having weird dreams about Death Eaters around smoke...and he was one of the Death Eaters and he went to the smoke and he saw a body. It was small and fragile it looked like if someone touched it it would crumble into pieces. It began to grow and it was handed a wand by one of the Death Eaters he shouted something and a green light flew towards him he woke up breathing heavily.

"James, wake up!" Shouted Callum, one of the Grintson twins.

"Why are you shouting Callum?" Enquired James, Callum looked confused as he didn't even know why he was shouting, then he walked away and that was that.

"James, guess what?" Lauren said excitedly, she was practically jumping out of her chair, she tossed him a copy of the Daily Prophet and on the front was...Arthur Weasley, James and Albus' grandfather. The article read,

The Minister of Magic, Inerius Bott, has resigned and his job has been given to Mr. Arthur Weasley. When he received the news he said, "I cannot believe this, as amazed as I am, I cannot take in the fact that Inerius would leave his job as Minister of Magic..."

Weasley's first act as Minister is to get a team of Wizards and Centaurs to keep an eye on the Forbidden Forest. The following are the trusted candidates for the job...

There was a list of the 'trusted candidates' and then the article ended. James and Albus couldn't believe that their Grandfather was on the front cover of the Daily Prophet, even their mum and dad would read it if their Grandpa was on the front.


End file.
